


I Want You, All the While

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wanting to learn about magnus, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Magic, Politics, quiet conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: So, lesson one: Interdimensional travel?” Magnus asks, nudging Alec’s thigh with his foot.Alec shrugs, “I wanted to know what you were yelling about.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 157





	I Want You, All the While

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the dialogue prompt “do you regret it?”
> 
> I had a really good time writing this so I hope you enjoy!

“Tell your Shadowhunter to stay out of our business.”

Magnus glares at Stephan’s back long after he’s vanished through a portal. He is and has always been a pain in Magnus’ ass.

It’s not as if Magnus had wanted to bring a Shadowhunter to a warlock fight. Alec had just been with him when he’d gotten the call and he hadn’t had time to explain.

And now he’s got one warlock pissed off gone through a portal to who knows where and another passed out on the ground of the alleyway where Magnus had to subdue him.

Admittedly, yelling about opening up interdimensional rifts may not have been the best way to de-escalate this fight. But he’s well aware that Alec’s presence had only added to the tensions between the two warlocks when he’d arrived. It isn’t like he can do anything about it now. Fucking immortals and their stupid petty arguments ruining his day off.

Magnus stares at the unconscious warlock, sighing internally. Well he has got to deal with that now.

“Stand down,” Magnus calls to Alec, who is still standing behind him, alert and ready to spring into motion if needed, “I just need to deal with this. I’ll meet you at home?”

It isn’t that Magnus doesn’t enjoy Alec’s company, quite the contrary actually. It’s just that he is agitated now and both warlocks are going to make a fuss now that they know a Shadowhunter was here, however uninvolved he may have been. Magnus just doesn’t want to deal with it.

Alec seems to get the message because he just nods. “Okay. I’ll see you at home.” He hesitates and Magnus feels slightly guilty for making him feel that way. “Be careful.”

Magnus sends Alec as much of a smile as he can. “I’m always careful.”

It takes longer than he’d hoped to deal with everything and the sun is setting by the time Magnus finally gets back to the loft.

Alec is curled into the side of the couch when Magnus walks into the room. He doesn’t notice him at first, so Magnus goes for the drinks cart, taking a moment to watch an unguarded Alec.

He has one of the books on magic theory from Magnus’ library on his lap, fingers careful as he flips the page and a furrow between his brows that is an indication that he’s engrossed in what he’s reading.

Magnus smiles. Alec doesn’t read the magical theory section of his library all that often, but he has been known to pull down a book from time to time and settle into the couch. It has always made something inside Magnus sing.

He pours them both a glass of whiskey and sits down next to Alec.

Alec doesn’t startle and accepts the glass without looking up from the book so maybe he had noticed Magnus come in after all.

Magnus sips his drink and then leans into Alec’s side, dropping his cheek to Alec’s shoulder and looking down at what he’s reading. “Interdimensional travel,” Magnus murmurs.

He really should have seen that coming shouldn’t he?

Alec finally looks up from the book. His expression is serious enough that Magnus stops leaning on his shoulder, instead opting to turn and sit cross legged on the couch, facing Alec’s body.

“I forget sometimes, that there’s a part of your life that I know next to nothing about,” Alec says, looking genuinely disquieted.

Magnus smiles slightly, affection bright in his chest. This man who cares so much. Who just wants to love every part of Magnus completely. Magnus wants to keep him forever.

Magnus brushes fingers down Alec’s jaw. “Would you like to know?” he asks.

Alec shifts so Magnus’ fingers lean into his skin. “I always want to know about you if you’ll let me.”

Magnus isn’t sure why he hasn’t come to expect things like this yet. Lines that should sound cheesy but somehow send Magnus’ heart reeling simply because of the way Alec says them.

Magnus turns his attention back to the book so he doesn’t have to deal with the depth of emotion whirling in his chest.

“So, lesson one: Interdimensional travel?” he asks, nudging Alec’s thigh with his foot.

Alec shrugs, “I wanted to know what you were yelling about.”

Magnus laughs, pressing back into Alec’s side and explains the downright idiocy that was happening between Stephan and the other warlock and why exactly it was magically irresponsible. Soon, that turns into Magnus sleepily regaling Alec with everything he knows about interdimensional travel, including how he came up with the portal because if he’s getting the opportunity to brag to his boyfriend, then he’s going to take it.

Alec listens intently and asks questions that surprise Magnus with how well he seems to pick up on everything.

Once Magnus is starting to trail off, the exhaustion from the day's events finally getting to him, Alec asks a question that doesn’t have to do with magic.

“Do you ever regret it?”

Magnus sits up a little, confused. “What?”

Alec huffs a breath and looks up at the ceiling rather than at Magnus. “Falling in love with me. Do you ever regret it?”

Magnus looks at him for a long moment. “Well, someone’s being dramatic tonight.”

Alec flicks his gaze over to Magnus and then rolls his eyes. “Answer the question, Magnus.”

“No.”

“No you won’t answer? Or no you don’t regret it.”

Magnus rolls his eyes this time, swatting Alec’s bicep, “don’t be a smartass.”

That gets Alec to smile. He huffs and swats Magnus right back. “I’m trying to be serious. I saw the way those warlocks reacted to me being there with you. I can’t have made your life any easier.”

That much was true. Being with Alec had caused many warlocks usually loyal to him to question his judgement. He’d heard his fair share of the gossip they spread about him and ‘his Shadowhunter’.

But he loves Alec and Alec loves him. That matters a lot more.

“Who said I wanted easy?”

Alec chuckles to himself, “even when that means you have to spend,” he checks the clock on the wall, “five hours tracking down a warlock that portalled away from the scene because he saw I came with you?”

The first question had been serious but he’s joking now.

Magnus shrugs, pitching his voice lower in a poor imitation of Alec, “Relationships take effort, remember? And I wouldn’t give up a day of loving you for anything.”

Alec’s face goes serious again and he looks genuinely touched. Magnus pecks his cheek and watches his face morph into a surprised smile.

“For the record, I wouldn’t give up a day of loving you either,” Alec murmurs, turning his head so they can press their foreheads together, “even if it means I have to hear people gossip about us all the time.”

“If anything,” Magnus says, tone teasing, everyone gossiping about it confirms to me that at least we aren’t boring.”

Alec laughs and Magnus kisses him because he wants to and he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <333
> 
> Come talk to me  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
